Idea's that never got to be Stories
by kaylabear1
Summary: My idea's for stories that i couldnt make into Actual stories BECAUSE OF THE EVIL WRITERS BLOCK lol
_Idea's that never got to be a Story_

 _Now i love fanfiction its a creative idea when people develop stories of there own and what not. But when you really wanna find a fanfic your looking for its really hard because most of the fanfic's are full of romance, lemons and so on and they can be annoying as heck. Romance in fanfic's are nice and such but when the characters have barely been developed or plot hasn't made any progress its kind of a sour fic in my opinion._

 _Now i have read a lot of fanfics where our hero saves the day, or is neglected and chooses a different path or Self inserts (my fav)._

 _I'm a big fan of Anti-hero and Villain stories, they are more in depth story wise, something happened to them to make them the way they are and seek justice in their own way. But Finding Stories like these are hard to find as most of the stories are romance or other sappy stuff (If you're into that stuff sorry)._

 _Now if i could i would be writing my own stories with these idea's instead of writing this, but i have a case of permanent writer's block meaning i have trouble coming up with story content. Which is why im putting my idea's up here in hopes other people may be inspired to write there own versions and produce more of these kinds of stories in the future._

 _My First Idea: Anti-hero/ Villain Self insert Fanfic. A Self insert fanfic into the naruto verse. My Heroine would be related to naruto. Naruto wouldn't be the neglected and lonely kid we all know it would have been my OC. They both will have the kyuubi's chakra in them. The Villagers will see naruto has the good kid as they will see the heroine as the bad one. Naruto doesn't being who he is doesn't understand it but accepts it. My heroine would grow to resent the village and the people. She trains her butt off when they are sent to the academy, wanting to be the best while naruto does his pranking. Of course she will not have perfect skills and will make mistakes. (this was just the idea of it)_

 _My Second Idea: There was a fanfic i had wanted to remake because i thought it was really good but the author never finished it and i was sad about that. Its a Mass Effect Story called: Team milkyway. Now it involves three friends who get sent into the ME universe (Game 2) by chain email. Now It's cheesy at first but gets better later on. But there is lack of development in a couple of the characters especially one of the main characters who had plenty of potential to be great. They were the underdog and could have been redeemed but was killed off in a poor way and later made an appearance as a husk. A Sequel was made bringing the characters back for game 3.. Now the character who was made into a husk somehow gained the ability to understand the reapers but was also seen as a homing beacon for them. Plenty of potential with that but again the character was railroaded and almost immediately killed off … sad ( I love this fic and if any author is interested i could give you my ideas for it and you can use it as your own)_

 _My third Idea: It was a Star Wars Fanfic: Originally i was going to have my Heroine appear in the old republic era (if you're familiar with the online game then you can understand) It would be a self insert where she was pulled into the universe. It would have taken place after the Shadow of Revan and at the begin of the Eternal Empire Expansion. I had an idea of the force. They say the force embodies every living thing. Well what does that say about us.. We dont have midichlorians or anything that gives us the force. Well i had thought about introducing that into this fanfic. My idea for it was if my Oc was exposed long enough they would start absorbing the midichlorians at a dangerously overwhelming rate which would have killed her. She is saved by the republic and Imperial forces that came across her by putting her into a containment unit which would seal off any more exposure. After her exposure to the midichlorians her body needs time to adjust and is put into a coma. (this way she wont be absorbing at a dangerous rate which would kill her) This was still a work in progress as it would lead up to eternal empire, after the first part where the Empire attacks darth marr ship, my oc, marr and the hero of tython are captured, valkorian see's my Oc as an unexpected arrival (or however you wanna call it ) and he could sense her destiny was not in the current era but destined for something greater and he then has her frozen in carbonite and sent off world to an unknown destiny. She would later be woken up during the clone wars.._

 _Now continuing on that idea i had came up with the Amnesia approach, where she woke up on hypori (a world devastated during the clone wars ) and comes across the wreckage of old shipyards, ships and somewhat destroyed ships. She would defeat the beasts and damaged droids that roamed the place and try to fix up the old abandoned droid factory ( there is an abandond droid factory that was hidden on hypori in the Forces of corruption game, i was hoping to use that factory). This is as far as i got with this because it was meant to be a joined story with my friends and i but it never happened._

 _Thats all the ideas i had, if you guys liked any of them feel free to review and what not.._

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this_


End file.
